All of me
by sixdegreesofseparation
Summary: Laurzona positive place. Arizona came back from Africa 2 years ago and she feels lonely. Will she find comfort in Lauren arms? How she will react when Lauren reveal big secret which can affect both of them. M for future!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey! I know that Laurzona isn't on anymore however in my heart it's SO ON You can hate me as much as you want to! :)**

Arizona Robbins is thirty four years old single women and also one of the best pediatric surgeons in USA. After she turned back from Africa, where she spent two years helping children, she tried dating with girls mostly but without any success. One time even Karev, her favorite resident, asked her out and she agreed but it just made her sure that dating man wasn't an option for beautiful blue-eyed doctor. Before Malawi she was in a commitment relationship with ortho surgeon – Callie and she sometimes regretted leaving her ex. She was truly happy with brunette however in every relationship people had their good and bad days. Right then, two years ago Arizona wasn't ready to start family. She wanted to stay in a exploring, funny and sexy site of being with somebody although she knew that one day, in a very long future she would be ready to be a wife and even a mother.

Arizona was sitting in a bar alone, she had really rough day. One of her patient, with whom she was very close, died on her table. It happened a lot with children actually but when it came to her old patient it used to kill her inside. She felt guilty so she decided to drown her sorrows in a glass of whiskey. To be honest, one glass changed to glasses, a lot of glasses although she knew it wasn't the best idea since she would have big headache the next day.

Suddenly, she noticed that her friends were also in a bar probably celebrating something. Without a second thought she decided to join them. It was girls night because at the table were Meredith, Cristina, Teddy and what scared her the most – Callie.

Callie Torres was happily married with Mark Sloan. After Arizona broke up with her, she slept with Sloan and they had a child – Sofia. Arizona must have admitted that little Torres was cute but Callie kept daughter away from her former lover. What hurt Arizona the most was the fact that Callie slept with her best friend who happened to be a man. It would not hurt that much if it was a women, she would be okay with that. But Sloan was always in their relationship.  
"I am thinking too much about Callie, she's out of the picture now and I have to focus on my job" Arizona kept saying to herself but she knew that it was all shallow words.

Arizona got closer to the table and cheerfully asked "Hey guys! Do you mind if I join you?" she was trying her best not to make eye-contact with Callie. They all nodded their heads and smiled. The only one who got up from her sit was brunette.  
"Yes, I do mind but you know it's doesn't matter because I was just about to leave" Callie said with an anger in her words.  
"Callie wait! Please can we act like an adults here?" Robbins said without any hesitation.  
"No, no we can't! Because you broke my fucking heart when you abandoned me. Don't talk to me unless it's work related, you hear me. How many times do you want me to repeat that? Have fun here you all" she said and left the bar immediately.

It was really an awkward situation not only for Arizona but the whole group. Luckily, Teddy who really liked both Arizona and Callie spoke.  
"C'mon Arizona, let's drink all night! We were just about to start our little game but we're waiting for Lexie. So join us" Altman said and showed a place next to her. Arizona smiled, she was really grateful for Teddy. If it wasn't for her, she would probably leave this bar the second Callie had yelled at her.

Before Lexie showed up, they all drunk two rounds. They were at this stage where everything was funny and no problem could break this feelings.

"Hey Teddy, do you remember this one time when you were with Sloan and you walked in while he was with this redhead from Mercy West?" Cristina burst out laughing.

"Yang, she was laying in his bed, they didn't have sex while I walked in! Don't change the story" and now they were all laughing. Arizona finally felt like she wasn't a burden for their friends.

"Lexie is so late, I'll try to call her" Meredith said but then the bar doors' opened and Lexie walked in. However she wasn't alone but with some girl. The way the girl moved and her appearance struck Arizona.

"Sorry for being late but I have to fill up some charts" Lexie said and took her coat off. "Oh I almost have forgotten. Guys, this is Lauren she's new doc in our hospital and I met her while she was signing her contract at Hunt's office so I invited her" she told them. Then she turned to Lauren and introduce everyone. "So in a read blazer it's Meredith, she's my beloved sister. We used to hate each other but now hate turned into love" she said as she gave her sister a quick kiss in a cheek. "Black, curly hair it's Cristina. Cardio" she pointed to Yang. " Teddy, cardio as well" Teddy waved to their new friend. "And finally, Arizona, peds. The nicest person in the hospital so you two should get along quite okay" Arizona shake Lauren's hand longer then she supposed to. They looked into each other's eyes and Robbins new that it was something interesting about new girl in town.

Lauren sat on the opposite side of Arizona and smiled to everyone. She felt a little bit uncomfortable around this amount of people however they all looked very nice and funny. Arizona, she remembered her name abruptly since it was quite unusual, was really beautiful girl but she had such magical eyes that Lauren couldn't help staring right into them.

As drinks came to the table, Meredith told about the rules of their game.  
"It's a popular game in collage, you know. Each person says a sentence beginning with "I have never" and if you had done it you have to drink"

They all nodded in approval and Lexie started.  
"So let's start with a warm up round. I have never been to Cambodia!" Lexie almost shouted.  
"C'mon Grey, it's obvious that none of us been to Cambodia ever!" Yang said and along with her friends drank one shot.  
Cristina wanted to know something about new doctor in the table so she said: "I have never slept with a girl"  
The only one who hadn't drink were Meredith and Cristina. Arizona noticed that Lauren had drunk hers so she felt joy inside her body but when she saw Teddy drinking she gave her asking look and they both laughed. She didn't know that Teddy had ever slept with a women but she was quite sure that it was one-night experience. With this Lauren girl, it was a different story so when it was Arizona's turn she said without second thought "I have never slept with a man" she said and all girls had to drink theirs drink.

When it was Lauren turn, she suddenly got a text. She looked scared and she stood up right away.  
"Sorry guys but I really have to go home now. Thanks for funny night, see you on Monday!" Lauren said and she headed for the exit.  
"Hey Lauren, is everything okay? You look scared" Arizona run behind her and asked, she was truly worried. Also very curious why Lauren immediately decided to leave.  
"Yes, Arizona it's fine. I just have to go home. Bye" Lauren answered and smiled. She left the bar and took a taxi home because she needed to be there as soon as it was possible.

Arizona came back to the table but she felt a little bit wasted so she drank one more shot and said goodbye to everyone. Teddy offered to walk her home but Arizona didn't want to ruin Teddy's night so she rejected her proposition.

When Arizona came back home, she took shower but she couldn't stop thinking about new mysterious girl. Lauren was very attractive women and she was not only attracted to her appearance; green-eyed doctor was very nice, hilarious and seems sympathetic. Arizona felt like she need to get to know this girl better during work hours.  
Luckily, the fate was on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all reviews but this one Anon who send me this mean text: you should think when you write something because you caan hurt someone. Maybe I am untalented, English is not my first language, it's hard for me. I do my best and you know I am not arrogant please. You don't know me at all.  
**I do not own anything and all reviews are welcomed! Constructive criticism - especially!**

Monday, 5am for Lauren it was like the worst nightmare. She was the biggest fan of long sleep but she knew that she couldn't be late on her first day at new job. First days for Lauren happened a lot lately, to be honest: first day with new friends, in new city, in new apartment. She hated to admit that she was stressed out about being in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and it wasn't thing related with working. What gave her butterflies was the fact that it was highly possible for her to meet this Arizona girl.

She was truly upset that she had to leave so soon on Friday but when it came for family, it was the priority case. She felt like she could get to know Arizona better, she could find out everything and anything about cute blonde girl. Lauren knew that Arizona was gay since she had never slept with a man before but she wasn't so sure if she was single. Robbins was really hot women so chances for her being single were really low. However, Lauren decided to got to know her better before she would do anything. Nevertheless, she was excited by this exploring side of new work.

Lauren decided to put dark skinny jeans and white shirt. She wanted to be seen as a competent person. When she was doing her residency in New York, everyone knew her and almost every single fact related to her life. Mostly personal life. She wanted Seattle to be different, she wanted to keep private life for herself, not brought it to work. She left her apartment and headed for work.

It was rainy day in Seattle, Lauren had to get used to that. She lived only 10 minutes from hospital so she took her umbrella, made sure that everything was fine at home and left. She was early at work, she was very punctual person. As far as she knew, she hadn't got any big cases until Tuesday so she had a chance to get to know hospital better.

When she left dr. Hunt's office she stood at the hall and looked around. She still had one hour to her round and she had no idea how to spend this time. Lauren decided to walk around when she suddenly bumped into a man. Lauren had to admit that he was really hot.

"Be careful Blondie, it's a hospital. There are a lot of sick people who do not want to be stomp" he said  
"I am so sorry" she looked closed on his ID. It was Mark Sloan – head of plastics. "Oh, I guess it wasn't the best first impression. You're head of plastics?" Mark nodded. "I'm Lauren, I mean dr. Boswell. Craniofacial specialist. I'm pretty sure we'll spend a lot of time together" she tried to impressed hot doctor.  
"Roswell, Boswell or whatever your name is. Stop flirting with me. I see, you're hot and all this stuff but I am a husband and father so you know" he said it and laughed.  
"What?! God, I would never flirt with someone like you!" Lauren exploded. It was only 30 minutes and she started to hate this hospital. Her supervisor thought that she was hitting on him. And she wasn't because Mark wasn't in her type because he kind of was, well, a man.  
"What does it supposed to mean?" he was outraged.  
"I am sorry"  
"I bet you are sorry and now get out of my face" he yelled.

Lauren left dr. Sloan and she felt so embarrassed about what happened so she headed for peds. She was hoping that she would see Arizona but when she went there, the only one doctor was a man. She didn't want to ruin another friendship so she wanted to leave a room.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he turned to stranger.  
"I am so sorry, I was about to leave" Lauren said. "Actually, do you know where can I find Arizona, dr. Robbins?"  
"You're a friend of Arizona? You should've told me! I'm Alex, Alex Karev I am kind of a friend of Robbins' too. She is my supervisor but we get along really well" Alex said nicely.  
"Lauren, dr. Boswell. Craniofacial" she answered politely. Maybe not every man at this hospital was horny and mean."So do you know where can I find her?" she repeated her question.  
"She should be in a hospital soon. Before rounds she's going to do some home visits" he smiled. "So how you two know each other?"  
"Oh, we don't really. I met her in a bar on Friday and she seemed so nice so I thought that it will be easy to make friends with her" Lauren answered trying her best not to show her real emotions towards Arizona.  
"I see, I am her friend so I need to take care of her. Arizona had a pretty rough life, behind this pretty face is a story" Alex said.  
"Everyone has a story, if Arizona wants to share with me that would be amazing. But it's her story so I wanted to hear it from her mouth" Lauren felt like she was talking behind Arizona's back so she cut Karev off.  
"Just don't hurt her" he said and shook his head due to the fact that he saw Arizona walking to pediatric wing. Lauren turned around and saw her. She looked even more beautiful in a daylight. She smiled at her.  
"Robbins, someone is waiting for you!" Alex shouted. When Arizona came closer he added. "She passed a friendship test so no worries"  
"Alex, I told you shouldn't scare off my friends!" Arizona smiled and hit her friends in the arm.  
"Excuse me, what test?" Lauren felt confused.  
"He is doing this thing with telling bad stuff about my life. If someone is willing to talk about me not in good words he tells me that. Apparently, you must be a very good person since he admitted you to my friendship zone" Arizona laughed because that sounded quite funny.  
"You two like bffs, are you doing your make-up together as well?" Lauren joked and all of them laughed. "Hey, if you have some time could you show me a hospital? I feel really lost in here"  
"Of course that will be a pleasure" Arizona said and looked deeply in hypnotizing green eyes. They both laughed. It felt so strange but both Arizona and Lauren felt comfortable in each other's company and they met only twice.

They walked around hospital, Arizona showed her new friend a cafeteria, labs, main ORs and other important places at Seattle Grace Mercy West. They had so much fun, they laughed and told some stories about their work. When they entered plastic ward, Arizona said: "So, I think it's a place where I'll leave you. Have fun here girl"  
"Arizona, can I ask you one question, not work related?" Lauren asked hesitantly. They were avoiding private life for the whole trip. Lauren decided to break the ice.  
"Yes, feel free to ask me anything that comes to your smart head Boswell" Arizona smiled at Lauren who blushed.  
"Why Arizona? I mean how your parents came up with such an unusual but beautiful name?" Lauren had to admit, she was flirting with blue-eyed doctor. But she couldn't withhold her feelings.  
"Oh, there is quite interesting story behind this but rounds are beginning in a while. So how about we two go on a drink together after work tonight?" Arizona returned with a flirting as well.  
"I am so sorry Arizona, tomorrow I have big case and I want to be able to treat my patient" she lied. She just had to be at home.  
"Okay, yes it's fine. You know nevermind" and all spark between two doctors blown away. Arizona felt embarrassed, it hadn't happened before. Never turned her offer down so she headed for peds.  
"Arizona wait!" Lauren grabbed blondes arms "I really can't go out tonight but I would be more than happy to go out on Friday evening? I invite you for a dinner, please don't be mad"  
"I'm not mad" Arizona said.  
"So, I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock." Lauren took over control. She was confident about her words because she would really like to spent some time with Arizona.  
"Okay, now I really have to go. See you around" and with that she heeled to her tiny humans


End file.
